King
Summary King is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins known as the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. His real name is Fairy King Harlequin (妖精王ハーレクイン Yōsei-Ō Hārekuin), having once been the recognized king of the fairies who deterred all who would try to invade their territory Profile Name: King/Harlequin Alias: Grizzly's Sin of Sloth,Fairy King Series: Seven Deadly Sins Gender: Male Classification: '''Fairy, Member of Seven Deadly Sins '''Powers & Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Telepathy (Can read the true thoughts and feelings of others at will), Telekinesis (Can freely control his Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, remotely, as well as affect other objects), Shapeshifting (Can change his physical appearance between a slim and fat version of himself), Healing, Energy Blasts, Forcefield Creation, Can transform and repair his weapon (Chastiefol can take several different forms with various abilities), Petrification, Can summon a black hound that can BFR things by swallowing them '''Attack Potency: Island level+ (Comparable to Gloxinia) Range: '''Hundreds of meters with his spear '''Speed: MHS+ (Comparable to Gloxinia) Durability: '''At least small Island level (took a hit from a bloodlusted Diana ),Possibly higher with barriers '''Lifting Strength: Class M with telekinesis/Chastiefol Striking Strength: '''Class TJ+ With telekinesis/Chastiefol,Possibly PJ '''Stamina: '''Large mentally (can use telekinesis for extended periods of time),Average human physically '''Intelligence: '''King is an immensely skilled combatant, with hundreds of years of combat experience from single-handedly fighting off the many threats that come to the Fairy King Forest Tree, including Demons and entire armies of Holy Knights. He is able to deftly direct his spear in a myriad of ways to overwhelm foes and casually overwhelmed both Guila and Jericho, two Holy Knights who managed to take both Ban and Meliodas by surprise. '''Standard equipment: '''His sacred treasure (Chastiefol, the Spirit Spear), Oslo, his pet Black Hound, Helbram's Helmet, which he can use to consult with Helbram's spirit while wearing it. '''Weaknesses: '''Is very weak with out Chastiefol or some form of weapon, is physically weak '''Notable Techniques: Disaster (災厄, Saiyaku): King's magic, it allows him to exaggerate any natural phenomenon he can acknowledge. He can turn minor scratches into gaping wounds, trace amounts of poison into virulent toxins, minor growths into cancerous tumors, and raise and cull entire forests at will. *'Status Promotion' (状態促進, Jōtai Sokushin; literally meaning "Status Promotion"): The most basic application of Disaster, allowing King to convert the smallest of scratches into serious injuries. *'Condense Power' (養分凝縮, Yōbun Gyōshuku; literally meaning "Condense Nutrients"): King draws the moisture out of a simple tree branch before condensing and pressurizing it to use as a telekinetic projectile of great force. Spirit Spear Chastiefol (霊槍シャスティフォル, Reisō Shasutiforu): King's Sacred Treasure, it is a spear made of wood from the Sacred Tree and King transform it into various different forms at will, each with their own abilities. *'Pillow:' Chastiefol's default form out of battle, it can also be used to cushion and nullify physical blows. *'Form One: Chastiefol' (第一形態: 霊槍, Daiichi Keitai: Reisō): Chastiefol's default and primary form, King telekinetically controls it to follow and attack his foes. It is a powerful thrusting weapon, but it is also able to act as a buzzsaw to slice through objects and intercept attacks when spun rapidly. **'Bumblebee' (飛び回る蜂, Tobimawaru Hachi): King directs Chastiefol's movements to repeatedly swarm a target from all directions. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: (真・霊槍シャスティフォル, Shin Reisō Shasutiforu) The true form of King's Sacred Treasure, it floods King's body with the Sacred Tree's energy, allowing the spear to enter far more powerful versions of its normal forms. However, the strain of using this ability is massive. Simply activating this ability once is enough to burst blood vessels and tear off his fingernails, thus his reluctance to use it. While his resilience had improved by the time of Gloxinia's tournament, using any of Chastiefol's true forms leaves him exhausted after a brief period of use. *'Form One: Chastiefol' (第一形態: 霊槍, Daiichi Keitai: Reisō): Chastiefol takes the form of a large, ornate spear that dwarfs King himself, possessing enough power to easily incinerate an Albion that dwarfed the Fairy King Forest Tree with a single blow, generating a massive explosion that can be seen from great distances. *'Form Two: Guardian' (第二形態: 守護獣, Daini Keitai: Shugojū): Chastiefol takes the form of a muscular version of its default Guardian form, greatly increasing its already impressive power and allowing it to go toe-to-toe with the golems Dolor made. *'Form Four: Sunflower'「第四形態: 光華サンフラワー Daishi Keitai: Kōka (Sanfurawā); literally meaning "Light Flower"」: In its true form, Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding the center of its mouth-like opening with roots that dwarf its original size. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. *'Form Five: Increase' (第五形態: 増殖, Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku): Chastiefol takes the form of much larger and more ornate version of its default Increase that was able to easily sever the vines that Gloxinia generated. Oslo: is King's pet Black Hound, a vicious wild creature that attacks those he perceives to be a threat to King or the Fairy King Forest. He can change his size at will, being able to become a massive beast or a docile and small dog on command. He is also fairly intelligent, understanding all of King's commands and following him faithfully. His most interesting ability is his ability to send anything he swallows to anywhere else in the world, allowing him to displace objects and foes by devouring them whole. However, if an object is too large, Oslo will have trouble swallowing it, and in some cases the discomfort can incapacitate him, as seen when Diane got Oslo to try and swallow her to send her to Liones. List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins